The invention relates to a thermal distributing unit in which a thermal working fluid supplied by a thermal generator such as an air conditioner or heating device is fed into at least one receiving and circulating system.
Thermal distributing arrangements for the distribution of heating media are known in different forms. Generally these arrangements consist of equipment which comprises the structural components of the heating and electrical installations located on one site, and which is connected to the supply and return lines of the heating device, for example of a boiler heated by oil or electricity. The heat distributing arrangement includes one or more regulating circuits incorporating a circulating pump and a mixing valve which are connected to the various receiving and circulating systems of a radiation-convection heat-exchanger system or a floor-heating system. The assembly of the known distributing arrangements involves costly fitting operations without, in any particular case, providing an optimum wiring system accompanied by low thermal losses, and without enabling worn parts to be readily replaced.
The prior art therefore includes prefabricated distributing and/or connecting arrangements which include components of the electrical regulating system as well as parts of the heating installation, and only a few connections with the heating device and the receiving and circulating systems need to be established. Although this system of combining the most important parts to form single components permits prefabrication and therefore a considerable saving in cost, these connecting units do not meet the requirements imposed by the need for providing a compact construction of distributing unit which is capable of being assembled in all of the conditions likely to be encountered. The possibility of extending the individual heat distributing arrangement is limited, and the best thermal and electrical arrangement of the various components cannot therefore be achieved. The known extension systems can only be regarded as combining the basic elements of the individual installations on a common assembly plate, and such arrangement does not result in a universally applicable compact construction, which represents a practical optimum.